Naja Akara
Naja Akara (朱螺 凪耶 Akara Naja) was the best friend and scientific partner of Washu Hakubi, the universe's greatest scientist, before her dissapearance. She is canon to the official continuity of ''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. ''Article:The Mysterious Naja Akara See also: Kagato and Noike Kamiki Jurai. History Naja Akara was born at the Jurai Imperial Academy(1). At the age of 21, she met Washu Hakubi whom she welcomed by chasing around the campus grounds. The two quickly became good friends, being almost equals in their intellect and academic standing and both being in Class 6 of the Department of Philosophy (the elite department of the Academy). From her description, Naja seems to have had an impulse, mercurial temperament. Teasing one moment, quick to cry the next. She enjoyed trying to surprise Washu with large events, which Washu disliked and endeavored to avoid, eliciting a pout from Naja. Naja was privy to information on the political situation between the planet Jurai and Seniwa, helping to keep watch on Washu after her marriage to Mikamo Kuramitsu of the prestigious family from Seniwa. She lived with the couple on their farm after the marriage and it was Naja who broke the news to Washu of Mikamo's departure with their baby, Mikumo. Afterwards, Naja assisted in locating and devising methods to retrieve the child for 4-plus years. In the end, Washu refused to remove the child from the only home he had known, thus setting the stage for her descendants in the Kuramitsu family. The two apparently returned to Royal Space Academy and remained there for somet time, eventually helping to separate the institution from the control of Jurai and forming it into the Galaxy Academy. For some time around 15,000 years (give or take a few hundred), the two taught, researched Washu's gems (which contained her godly power that she removed from herself as well as her memory), blew a large hole in the Academy's landscape (Washu's Pore), and pondered ancient artifacts from a prehistoric civilization called the Ancients that had once spanned the galaxy. During this time, Naja and Washu were attempting to create a being that could use the potential power of Washu's three gems. In their attempts to create a being who could harness the great power of the gems, two precursor children were created who died, cause unknown. (2) Then, approximately 5000+ years ago, while researching ancient artifacts on planet K1190, Naja herself was presumed to be killed in a pirate attack (though importantly, her body was never found). It is unknown if Washu was there or not. This is where Naja disappears from history. A Juraian noble, Ushio Kamiki, destroyed the pirates and discovered an unidentified 6-year old girl suffering from amnesia. Ushio took her to Jurai and adopted her into the House Kamiki of the Imperial Family of Jurai where she became Seto Kamiki Jurai, the mother of Empress Misaki Jurai, adopted mother to Noike Kamiki Jurai, and grandmother to princesses Ayeka and Sasami, being known around the galaxy as "The Devil Princess of Jurai." The saddened Washu cloned her friend (probably from some left-over DNA). The Naja clone appropriated or was assimilated with one of the failed Ryoko prototypes because of the body's great strength, resulting in Kagato.(3) Afterwards, Kagato separated himself from his female "part." Washu and Kagato continued their attempts to create a being with the power to use the gems. Eventually, Ryoko was created. Something went wrong wrong and Kagato was more arrogant and ambitious than his predecessor, and managed to lock Washu in the reverse world on board her battleship, the Soja, afterwards using Ryoko to further his own ends. Washu was released by her great-granddaughter Mihoshi, and Kagato was finally destroyed by Tenchi Masaki. Kagato discarded the remnants of his female half due to his extreme hatred of women and motherhood. Kagato then tried to kill the little girl but she was later saved by Tenchi when his mind drifted to the past when he was injured by antagonist Z. After Tenchi rescued the little girl, he was pulled back to the present and she drifted off into some other point in time. The little girl was found by the woman who Noike knows as her mother. However, a child this old would have interfered with her attempts to hold on to a man. So Noike's mother had Dr. Clay perform illegal modifications to regress her back into a baby. As a result of the procedure, female Kagato's consciousness split into two forms; the personality as the white haired girl saved by Tenchi, and a new personality who became Noike. The little girl's consciousness reverted into astral form while the new Noike consciousness kept the physical body, the latter taking control while the former did things subconsciously. Dr. Clay, being very arrogant, had a habit of placing his mark on all of his work, and put his seal on the cells of astral female Kagato, which also prevented the two personalities from fully merging and becoming whole. Dr. Clay's seal could also be used as surveillance to see through Noike's eyes, allowing Z to watch Tenchi. In the end of OVA 3, Washu removed the programming and female Kagato fully merged with Noike Fact Notes: Some Speculation Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Females